Belt conveyor systems, such as those used in airports to handle baggage or parcels and in industrial facilities to move products, typically include a “junction” for distributing or sorting the articles being transported from one conveyor to another. The distributing and/or sorting may be accomplished using diverters that have arms that are pivotably mounted at the side or adjacent to the conveyor to move articles to branch conveyors. However, the use of such diverters have the disadvantage that fragile articles may be damaged due to the impact of the push-arm, and smaller articles may be caught or wedged in the clearance between the lower edge of push-arm and upper surface of the transport belt.
Alternatively, the belt conveyor system may use a movable conveyor for distributing or diverting the articles being transported onto stationary conveyors. For example, some systems use a pneumatic cylinder and rods to pivot the transport surface of the moveable conveyor. The pneumatic cylinder is applied as an actuator and needs an air compressor and tank to drive it. Other systems use an AC drive motor and transmission mechanism to pivot the transport surface. Such conventional distributing conveyors systems are mechanically complex with many components that are subject to wear and tear.
In addition, to increase the throughput of the articles, it is desirable to have the belt conveyor system operate at high speeds. However, the faster the conveyors are operated, the greater the equipment vibrates, further increasing the wear and tear, and also producing higher noise levels during operation. Conventional distributing conveyors also do not have designs that allow for modification to accommodate different system configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for belt conveyor systems with distributing units that have fewer components, have modular components that can be interchanged, and are capable of operating smoothly and quietly at high speeds when switching between predetermined positions.